


Creep

by kindagay (Rudeandnotginger)



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudeandnotginger/pseuds/kindagay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica is pouring a bag of kit-kats into a pumpkin-patterned candy bowl on her dining table when she feels a puff of hot air behind her ear. She yelps as arms wrap around her waist but relaxes a bit when she tilts her head back to see JD standing behind her.  He sets his chin on her shoulder, grinning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creep

**Author's Note:**

> really nervous posting this. i haven't written anything in years but all of the heathers fic floating around lately has gotten me interested again. i'm a little ashamed to have written something this fluffy about this particular pairing but eh. i figure this is kind of the stage in their relationship before everything goes completely downhill.
> 
> set between The Me Inside Of Me and Blue in the musical

Veronica is pouring a bag of kit-kats into a pumpkin-patterned candy bowl on her dining table when she feels a puff of hot air behind her ear. She yelps as arms wrap around her waist but relaxes a bit when she tilts her head back to see JD standing behind her. He sets his chin on her shoulder, grinning. 

“Hi,” he says.

“You’re a creep,” Veronica replies, swatting ineffectually over her shoulder in an attempt to dislodge him. 

JD makes a sound that’s either a groan or a growl. “But isn’t that the point of this stupid holiday?”

“No, JD. The point of Halloween is not to sneak up on your girlfriend while she’s doing Very Important candy things. And it’s not stupid. Come on, get off.”

“Ooookay, buzzkill,” he replies, sliding his arms away from Veronica and holding them up in surrender as she turns around to face him.

Veronica definitely hadn’t expected JD to bother to dress up. She raises an eyebrow as she takes in his outfit. He’s wearing a tight black tee shirt and a pair of studded leather pants under his trenchcoat, fake blood splattered across his face and neck. He smiles to show a pair of plastic vampire fangs.

“Very… Lost Boys,” Veronica says, a little thrown.

“I try to keep up with what’s popular among today’s youth.”

“Those give you a lisp. Not very intimidating,” Veronica says, gesturing towards the plastic teeth and looking smug.

JD frowns. “Says the girl dressed up like a sexy cat.”

“Black cat.”

“Semantics,” JD waves his hand dismissively, “Isn’t that a little fucked up, though? Seems like American society is just a couple more sexy cat costumes away from culturally condoned bestiality.”

“Black cat costumes. And that’s incredibly dramatic and unlikely,” Veronica says, smirking.  
The doorbell rings and Veronica spins around, grabs the candy bowl and marches to answer the door. Meanwhile, JD hops onto the couch inelegantly and stretches out across it. 

“No shoes on the couch!” Veronica shouts while she passes candy out to the trick-or-treaters. 

JD kicks off his combat boots and tosses them back towards the kitchen linoleum. After Veronica has been appeased, she strides back to the couch, sets the candy bowl on the coffee table and collapses on top of JD. 

“Jesus, Veronica. I can’t breathe,” he wheezes. In response, she wiggles until she is only partially crushing him and he wraps his arm around her waist. 

The TV displays a flickering image of a vampire about to bite a woman’s neck. “I started Fright Night earlier but it’s only a couple minutes in. Sound ok? If not I can always try to catch It’s the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown on CBS,” Veronica asks, looking up at JD expectantly.

“Oh, whatever’s fine,” JD responds, threading his fingers through Veronica’s hair as she snatches the VCR remote and presses play. 

Trick-or-treaters filter in and out of the Sawyer residence as the movie crawls to its climax. Veronica watches intently, shouting commands at the characters as they make unwise and subsequently fatal decisions on-screen. JD begins losing interest around the hour mark so it’s probably an act of god when the VCR starts to make ominous clicking and whirring sounds.

Veronica bolts up and runs to the TV as the picture goes black. She presses the eject button and when she pulls the VHS out it looks like it’s been gutted. “Fuck! This is a rental! The guys at Blockbuster are gonna be pissed, this piece of shit ate the last copy of The Princess Bride that Martha and I rented and they fucking reamed me for it." She groans and collapses onto the floor, pulling yet more tape out of the VCR as a result. 

When she continues lying on the carpet for what is probably longer than is considered normal for a dramatization, JD slips off of the couch and crawls over to her. Veronica is curled towards the TV, still clutching the videotape. JD can’t see her face but knows she’s crying from the way her shoulders are shaking. 

“Hey,” he whispers, placing a hand on her shoulder, “you okay?”

“Nothing is okay. None of this is okay. Martha can barely stand to be around me anymore. I pushed her away when I became a fucking sociopathic social climber. Maybe just a sociopath. She’s a good person, though. It’s probably for the best, right? I mean, who wants to be friends with a murderer anyway?” Veronica’s voice is flat but there’s a hysterical edge to her words.

“Veronica, hey, look at me,” JD says, moving his hand from her shoulder to her jaw and turning her face to him, “You’re a good person. What happened was completely out of your control. And anyway, you realize that joining the Heathers was a mistake now. That’s the important thing. All we can do is work from here and try to fix things.”

“A mistake? JD, joining the Heathers wasn’t a mistake. They may be awful but they’re still my friends. Cutting ties with them won’t repair my relationship with Martha and it sure as hell won’t bring Heather Chandler back,” Veronica seethes.

JD withdraws his hand as if he’s been burned and runs it nervously through his hair. He stares at the floor in a strange, unfocused way. “Christ, that wasn’t… That’s not what I meant. I mean, I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry. I’m still really freaked out about this whole thing too.” 

Veronica sits silently for a few minutes and finally raises herself into a kneeling position and places her hand on JD’s cheek, rubbing small circles with her thumb. “Yeah, okay. I get that. I’m sorry for snapping at you, I think we’re both just really messed up right now,” she replies, her tear-filled eyes wide and tired, much too tired to argue.

JD makes a noise of assent and then whispers, “I love you, Veronica. So much.” He stands up and pulls Veronica into a hug. They just hold each other for a moment, both silently promising to displace their doubts for the remainder of the evening. 

Veronica runs her fingers through JD’s hair before pulling away. “So, you still wanna see if Charlie Brown is on?”


End file.
